


The World Mourns

by weegspin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Human Disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegspin/pseuds/weegspin
Summary: Matt is justice, full raging justice.Takes place at the end of season 2 through the Defenders. Short tribute to Matt.





	The World Mourns

Matt is justice. Soul raging, blood surging justice.

" I can't see, not like everyone else but I can feel", he tells Claire.

Sounds batter his body with cries for help, tears pore down his face, his hands clench with the urge to act, the need to defend, to save. Hearts pulsing with fear fill the spaces around him. 

He resists... for now. 

The Hand returns. Elektra? 

"This is who I am" he responds to Karen. 

"This is what family is for" says Foggy.

He acts. Justice. The world mourns.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. May be my last. Needed to do this because...


End file.
